


Harry Potter and the Separation of the Siblings

by DorothyHatesYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyHatesYou/pseuds/DorothyHatesYou
Summary: "I wish it was me instead, taking on this burden. I wish I could take it all and leave you safe and happy.""You don't mean that.""I do."Alula Malfoy, the very obvious anomaly of the Malfoy home. Adopted, by the looks of her- red hair and green eyes as opposed to Draco's blonde hair and gray eyes. A girl Harry had never met, but felt a weird connection to, almost as if they should know each other. But why should they?





	1. Chapter One: The Girl Who Survived

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Thank you to my wonderful editor, Sophia.

While Mr. Dursley fell into an uneasy sleep after the unusual day he had, the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleep.

This cat is watching a fixed point of the street where an old man in long robes, a purple cloak, and a beard long enough to tuck into his belt appeared out of thin air: Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore clicked his silver cigarette lighter- his Put-Outer- twelve times, causing all the lights on the street to go out, leaving only the bright eyes of the cat watching him. He approached the cat and sat next to her on the wall, smiling.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva turned into her normal form- a human woman with square glasses and black hair tied back into a tight bun, her emerald cloak matched nicely with the strange look of the old man beside her.

"How did you know it was me?"

The course of their conversation is familiar to what people have read before: Lily and James Potter died to defend their child, Harry Potter, from the hands of Voldemort. Albus planned to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle to live, which is where the conversation we've read before changes from the usual.

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You...you don't mean the people that live  _here_ , do you? I've been watching them all day, and this household seems like the absolute opposite of a good environment for children. And what of Alula? Is she not going to accompany her brother? They're both babies, Dumbledore. They shouldn't be separated from each other," Professor McGonagall protested.

"Harry needs to grow up in an environment where he isn't revered as a legend before he can walk, for something he can't even remember."

"That doesn't mean you need to separate him from his sister, who can't walk or talk, either!"

"You say you watched these people all day, Minerva. What do you think their reaction would be to not only one, but two children born to a part of their family that they pretend doesn't exist? Sybill has guaranteed that Petunia Dursley would be willing to accept one of the children, but not both. I had to make a decision." Dumbledore sighed as he looked at his watch, patiently waiting for Rubeus Hagrid's late arrival.

"Where will Alula go?" She asked. "Is she going to grow up in the wizarding world, hearing everything about her brother without knowing where he is?"

"No, of course not. I wanted her to stay with someone who wouldn't spoil her, or pity her throughout her life. I was thinking of asking Remus Lupin, but his condition makes it hard for him to have legal custody of a child, and he's wrecked over the death of people he cared for," Dumbledore explained. "I also thought of the Weasleys, due to little Alula's red hair, but it would be too much for poor Molly and Arthur. They have enough to handle."

"Then who is it?" Minerva asked, concern leaking through her eyes.

"Ah, here he comes," Albus looked up at the sky to see a bright light getting closer and closer to them, the loud rumble of an engine echoing through the night.

The rather large motorcycle landed in the street, the even larger man atop it turning the vehicle off before getting off himself, a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"At last, Hagrid is here! And where did you get that motorcycle?" Albus asked with an inkling of a smile.

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Young Sirius Black leant it to me. I've got 'em, sir."

Upon closer inspection, the bundle of blankets was actually two blankets wrapped around two babies, sound asleep. One had big tufts of wild black hair on his head and a lightning scar across his forehead, whilst the other had equally as wild ginger hair on her head, and a scar-less appearance. One of the girl's hands was holding tightly onto the blanket of the boy, a cute but bittersweet gesture of the closeness these fraternal twins could develop if they were not to be separated. Harry and Alula Potter.

Albus gently took Harry from Hagrid's arm, detaching Alula's hand from the boy's blanket. Alula started fussing in her sleep, but Hagrid, who had already started to sniffle and tear up, bounced her gently back to sleep.

"M-may I say bye, sir?" Hagrid asked.

When Albus nodded, Hagrid leaned down to kiss Harry on the forehead, his crazy beard most definitely making it a scratchy kiss. Albus turned towards the Dursley house, tucking a letter inside Harry's blanket as he sets him down on the doorstep. Hagrid burst into tears, stifling his sobs.

"P-poor James an' Lily dead...an' their k-kids off ter live with Muggles...I can't stand it," Hagrid bawled.

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad. But get a hold on yourself, or we'll be caught by Muggles," Minerva patted him gingerly on the arm.

They all stared at the young boy on the doorstep for a moment, solemn and silent. Hagrid broke the silence.

"I b-best drop Alula 'ere off," he sniffled as he took a step back, looking away from Harry's sleeping form.

"Where is she being sent?" Minerva asked.

Hagrid didn't answer until he was fully situated on the motorcycle, the little bundle tucked neatly and safely in his arms. "An orphanage, ma'am."

"WH-Wait!" Minerva exclaimed in a loud stage whisper, still afraid to wake the Muggles around.

Hagrid sped off into the skies, and when Minerva turned to confront Albus, she found he was gone. She sighed in frustration before looking at Harry on the doorstep, fingers twitching as she thought of how awful the Muggles in that house were. But, if Dumbledore were to find out she took him home with her...

She sighed and disappeared into the night, leaving the boy to be found in the morning by a shrieking Petunia Dursley.

Alula, was dropped off at an orphanage near Wiltshire, England. However, she didn't stay there for long.


	2. Becoming a Malfoy

Proving he wasn't loyal to the Dark Lord in the public eye was a lot harder than Lucius Malfoy had anticipated. People still didn't trust him or his family name after two months of being declared not guilty by the Ministry. He knew something had to be done.

His one and a half year old son, Draco, played by himself in the middle of the sitting room as he thought of possible ways to win the public's trust again.

"Dad!" Draco called, holding up a paper full of scribbled crayon. "Lookit!"

"That's very nice, Draco," Lucius replied. "Go back to playing."

Little Draco pouted slightly, but went back to drawing on the paper, talking to himself.

"Narcissa?" Lucius asked, looking over at his wife, who was reading a book in an armchair by the fire, her blonde hair swept to the side as not to interfere with her vision.

"Yes, darling?" she asked lazily.

"What are your opinions on having another child?"

That made her look up in surprise. "I thought we agreed to only bear an heir once."

"I know. I'm talking about adoption," Lucius sighed. "As much as I hate to think of having a possible muggle or muggleborn in the house, that might just be the thing that makes people see us as...trustworthy."

Narcissa stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. "How old would the child have to be?"

"The same age as Draco, or younger. I think he could use some company besides the house elves."

"Fine. But you have to get it. I don't want to be a part of your schemes to get people to like you," Narcissa agreed before going back to reading.

This sent Lucius on a search for a local children's home or orphanage. He felt safer adopting from nearby, since most families nearby had magical blood. He eventually found one about three blocks from Muggle Wiltshire. That wasn't reassuring, but he decided to go inside.

"Welcome, sir," a woman with graying hair and warm eyes sat at a desk, looking up at him with a smile. The name tag on her blouse said Louise. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to adopt a child. Could I see the babies and toddlers? No older than 2 preferably?" Lucius replied.

"Let me see what I can do. Please wait here while I check on the kids and get some papers," she smiled before standing up and walking into another room.

Lucius waited for ten minutes before Louise reappeared with a small stack of papers, holding the door open and nodding her head towards him. "Come on in. The babies are napping, but the one- and two-year-olds are all in the playroom. I've cleared out the older kids to a separate room for now."

He nodded to her in thanks as he walked through the door. She closed it behind her carefully, leading him through the building to the room that held all the babies. Lucius scanned the babies as he walked through the room, seeing one or two looking back up at him instead of sleeping. None of them felt quite right.

"Could I see the older ones now?" He asked.

"Of course," Louise nodded, leading him to a room a couple doors down the hall.

She opened the door to reveal about a dozen or so small toddlers, a teenage girl in the corner keeping watch. Lucius inspected all of the children. They seemed to be having fun with each other, but one little girl with bright red hair was playing by herself a little further away from the other kids.

"Who is the redheaded one?" He asked.

"Oh, that's Alula. She's a newer addition. We found her on the doorstep on the first or second of November, I believe. Strange little thing. Doesn't want to associate with the others, and they don’t seem to want to go near her, either," Louise shrugged. "You can go talk to her, if you'd like, see if she's to your liking."

Lucius nodded before heading further into the room, crouching down gracefully next to Alula. "Hello, there."

The girl looked up at Lucius and smiled, her top molars clearly visible while her bottom molars seemed to still be growing. Her green eyes had a strange gleam to them that he couldn't quite place. "Hi."

"I'm Lucius Malfoy," He held out his hand, thinking about how ridiculous it was that he was trying to have a civilized conversation with a toddler.

"Awuwa," She replied, shaking his index and middle finger with her little hand.

She went back to playing with her blocks. Lucius observed, seeing if there was anything else unusual about this girl. For about two minutes, she focused on building a tower with the blocks, and once it got too tall for her to reach without her standing up, she sighed in frustration and threw the block she was holding up into the air.

The block flew to the top of the tower and clicked itself in place. He looked around and saw that nobody else seemed to be paying much attention. Louise was having a discussion with the teenager in the corner, and the kids were distracted with their own game.

He found comfort in the knowledge that he would at least be able to adopt a witch instead of a muggle. He stood and walked over to Louise. "I'd like to adopt Alula."

"Really? The freaky one?" The teenager commented, her eyebrows disappearing into her dark, choppy fringe.

"Shush now, Charlotte," Louise scolded before smiling at Lucius. "Sorry about her. We'll just need to go through the paperwork and payment options first. You may not be able to take her home for a couple days."

"That's understandable. What kind of paperwork?" Lucius asked.

Louise led him back through to the front and they sat at opposite sides of the desk. Lucius needed to fill out forms and come up with a good reason for why he wanted to adopt. He went with a pretty viable excuse:

"My wife can't have any more children after our son, and I didn't want my son to grow up without another child around. I've always wanted more than one child as well."

Louise seemed satisfied with his answer, and they sorted out the rest of the paperwork over the course of three hours. They made a plan to pick up Alula in three days so the paperwork can go through, as well as pay for the adoption fee then (he should have known he'd need muggle money).

Sure enough, three days later, and he arrived back at the Manor with Alula Malfoy in his arms. Draco seemed excited to play with someone, and Alula seemed more comfortable with Draco than she had with the kids at the orphanage. Maybe she could sense that they were both magic, or maybe it was easier for her since there was only one other child there.

Either way, a family portrait with the new addition to the family was swiftly made, making the front page of The Daily Prophet. Lucius had gotten what he wanted, but now had another child to raise. At least it was a magical child.


	3. Things Change

Over the years, Draco and Alula grew closer and closer while their father seemed to become more and more reserved. Lucius Malfoy was much more concerned with having the perfect image, as well as raising an heir that could do the same. Alula and Draco gradually went from being catered to and happy to having to struggle to get Lucius to notice them.

Alula was definitely not that perfect heir. Lucius started training Draco as soon as he turned six years old. Draco's natural, fluffy, curly blonde hair was replaced with a slicked back, oily to the touch hairstyle once he turned nine years old. Despite the house elves and Narcissa trying whatever they could, they could not get Alula's unruly red hair to stay calm. The only half decent solution was pulling her hair into one poofy french braid or two slightly less poofy french braids.

Alula didn't grow to be the most obedient child in the world. Lucius blamed himself for catering to her puppy dog eyes when she was younger. She seemed to silently yet firmly defy the prejudice of muggleborns, seeing as she thought she was one herself. She didn't like to attend the fancy parties that the Malfoys held, but they did improve upon her ability to dance.

She grew to be quite the creative force of nature, much to the displeasure of the Malfoy parents. She loved drawing and sketching people, and she was getting increasingly better as she aged. She frequently sang when she was bored, and hummed to herself when she was concentrating on something. One thing she did inherit from Lucius's attempts at raising her was a flair for the dramatic.

Draco and Alula were very close, despite disagreements about etiquette and beliefs. Draco protected her from getting in too much trouble when she did something out of turn. Alula helped Draco find the fun in doing dangerous things and causing mischief, and always helped him when he was struggling with something from their private tutoring.

On Alula's 11th birthday, she had no clue it was her birthday. They had never found out when her birthday was, so they just celebrated her birthday on the same day as Draco's: almost a whole month before her actual birthday. She always felt a strange, almost sad emotion whenever Draco and she blew out the candles on their cake together. It seemed she was missing something, but she could never tell what it was she was missing.

Alula got her wand from Ollivander's while Draco got his robe fitting. They had decided to do those things in turns. Alula had the bag with her robes beside her, along with both her and Draco's required books, and Draco had left his new wand with Narcissa. It took a few tries, but Alula's wand ended up being a 13 inch, considerably bendy holly wand with unicorn hair core.

"Mum, I met Harry Potter while getting my robes!" Draco exclaimed as he walked into the shop. Narcissa sighed and paid Ollivander for Alula's wand.

"Is that the kid that defeated Vol-" Narcissa put her hand over Alula's mouth before she could finish saying the name.

"Yes, that's the one. He didn't seem to like me very much," Draco pouted.

"Don't worry about him liking you, Draco," Narcissa patted his shoulder, uncovering Alula's mouth.

"Now, we must get your pets then be on our way," Narcissa led them out of the shop.

Draco and Alula both decided on owls. Draco's was a very large, intimidating Eagle Owl, while Alula chose what could almost be considered the opposite- a species of owl literally called a Little Owl. They named the Eagle Owl "Tiny" and the Little Owl "Biggie." They giggled about their name choices for the animals all the way out of the pet shop.

About a week later, the Malfoy siblings boarded the Hogwarts Express. Draco found his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, to sit with. Alula decided Draco needed some time with his friends and wandered around until she came upon a mostly empty cabin.

A ginger boy with hand-me-down clothes and a dark-haired boy with clothes that were probably five sizes too big sat talking to each other. Alula took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the cabin and opening it.

"Hi. Um, can I sit in here?" She asked, suddenly feeling shy and unsure.

"Yeah, sure," the dark-haired boy waved her inside, helping her put up her trunk.

She sat by the ginger boy and smiled shyly at them. "Hi. I'm Alula."

"Ron Weasley," the ginger nodded at her with a small smile.

"Harry Potter," the dark-haired boy replied.

"Nice to meet you two," Alula smiled, not really phased by the fact that this boy was Harry Potter.

"You never said your surname," Harry pointed out, and Alula winced.

"Well, I don't know my original surname, but I was adopted by the Malfoy family," She replied nervously.

"Oh! You seem a lot nicer than that Draco boy I met," Harry smiled. He didn't seem to be bothered because of her name, so Alula relaxed a bit.

"Draco just needs to learn how to be humble is all," She shrugged. "He's usually better when he's with me."

"So are you gonna be a Slytherin, then?" Ron asked, his nose wrinkling slightly at the mention of the house.

"I'd be the first part of the Malfoy family to not be in Slytherin if I wasn't. But technically, I'm not a Malfoy, so I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to the family name," she sighed. "Father always preaches that Slytherin is the only worthwhile house, but I think all of the houses sound great in theory."

The children continued talking all the way to Hogwarts, and a frizzy-haired girl named Hermione Granger once interrupted them to ask if they'd seen a missing toad and simultaneously judge them.

Once they got to Hogwarts, they all had to meet up with a giant man named Rubeus Hagrid. Apparently, Harry knew him, much to Alula and Ron's surprise. Draco tried to get Alula onto a boat with him, but Crabbe and Goyle took up too much space, so Alula rode with Harry, Ron, and a boy named Neville Longbottom.

\----------

When Minerva McGonagall saw a young James Potter and Lily Evans walking next to each other amongst the rest of the students, she almost pinched herself. Then, as they got closer and closer, she noticed the differences: Lily Evans didn't have glasses or messy hair, and James Potter didn't have green eyes or a scar on his forehead.

She wondered if they knew the truth, but knew they couldn't possibly know each other. The distance between them as they walked, even though they were walking together, was significant. The way a redheaded boy that was very obviously a Weasley so easily slipped between the gap Harry and Alula had created between themselves spoke wonders.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts before talking to the students about procedure during the Sorting Ceremony. Then, she ushered them into the Great Hall.

As she called the names, she hardly paid attention to who went in what house until it got to Draco Malfoy (his arrogant father had insisted the boy goes first in a list between the siblings, so Alula was listed under him).

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat didn't even touch his head. Applause from the Slytherin table and a proud grin from the boy himself as he made his way over there.

"Malfoy, Alula," Minerva stated.

The nervous ginger walked up to the Hat, with a light shove from Potter as encouragement.

The hat didn't touch her head either before it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alula looked shocked, as did most of the school who know the Malfoy name.

Then, the Weasley twins started chanting. "GRYFFINDOR MALFOY! GRYFFINDOR MALFOY!" The whole table started chanting and applauding as Alula got off the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table, taking a worried glance at the Slytherin table, or specifically, at Draco. Draco seemed to find the news unsurprising but slightly disappointing.

A couple more names went by, then it was time for the big announcement. "Potter, Harry."

Harry walked up to the stool and sat. The Hat went on his head, taking a much longer time than it had with his sister. It was at the two-minute mark that the hat finally announced, "GRYFFINDOR."

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" The Weasleys began their chanting again as people cheered and clapped. Harry got off the bench and went over to the table, sitting by Alula right away. Alula and Harry shook hands in congratulations, cheesy grins on their faces. Out of the corner of Minerva's eye, she saw Severus's eyes boring into the twins.

After the Sorting, Minerva took her seat at the head table. Dumbledore made his speech, and the feast started. It was fairly normal, although Minerva could see Snape staring intensely at Harry and Alula the entire meal.

After everyone cleared out to go to bed, she approached Dumbledore. "Are you going to tell them?"

Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what she was talking about and sighed. "Some things are meant to be discovered, not taught, Minerva."

As he walked away, Minerva thought one simple thing about what was just said:  _bullshit._


End file.
